


Fuel

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Charlie had had a long day to say the least. From a douchey, sexist customer who wanted a male because a female wouldn’t be able to fix his computer, to the inappropriate comments made by her boss, who’d wanted to sleep with her since she started, except Charlie’s lesbian, and her boss is very much male. She threw her bag on her sofa and walked into the kitchen, hoping she still had a beer in the fridge. Just to her luck, she didn’t.  
“Fuck this” She sighed.  
“I’m going out, I’m getting drunk and I’m getting laid” She said, to herself. She walked to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. After washing her body, she carefully shaved everywhere and smirked. She grabbed a Doctor Who t-shirt and some coloured skinny jeans from her closet, quickly dressing. The outfit highlighted her ass and her boobs perfectly. Charlie grabbed her converse and slid into them, before leaving her apartment. She went down to a take-out store and bought herself a burger before leaving and eating it on way to the gay/lesbian club she often went to: Fuel. She grinned when she walked in, greeting the security guard as she always did. Prior to getting a job in computer support, Charlie had a job her to help get her through college, she’d met so many people through it, and she could get in without waiting in the queues that lined the street. While she passed everyone, she saw someone she knew from high school, who she had a crush on for her entire high school experience. Anna Milton.   
“Charlie?” Anna asked, as Charlie passed her. Charlie turned to her and forced a smile as she greeted Anna.  
“Are you going in here?” Anna asked. Charlie nodded and smiled.   
“I need to go get cash first but yeah” Charlie explained.  
“Cut here if you want?” Anna offered.  
“Don’t need to, I can cut the entire queue” Charlie smirked.  
“Take me with you? I’ve been stood here for an hour, I need a piss and a drink” Anna begged. Charlie sighed for a moment before taking Anna’s hand. Anna smiled and squeezed her hand as Charlie went to an ATM and drew out some money before walking over to the club doors.   
“Hey Benny, I’m back again! Hoping to get laid this time though” Charlie chuckled. Benny laughed and smiled.  
“Who’s this?” He asked.   
“Anna Milton, she’s with me, not like dating me, we just came here together” Charlie explained. Benny nodded and smiled, letting the ladies in. There were some grumblings from people in the queue.  When they got in, the music was loud, thumping in their ears and the laser lights flashed around the room. Charlie walked over to the bar and ordered herself a beer, flinching slightly when Anna was still behind her. Anna grinned and ordered her drink, before walking away.

The whole night was filled with stolen glances from Anna to Charlie and vice versa. As it got to midnight, the club began to empty, except for a small number of people, including Anna and Charlie. There was a bunch of teenagers grinding in the corner, and a number of people who Charlie knew from school. Charlie was sat at the bar downing shots, and Dean was happily feeding her them. Eventually, Anna made a move on Charlie, dragging her from the bar stool into the bathroom and locking them in a stall. Charlie gasped as Anna pinned her to the wall, making the entire stall shake as she kissed her deeply. Anyone could walk in and they’d hear the two ladies making out, while Anna’s hand was slipping into Charlie’s jeans. Charlie groaned as cold fingers played with her clit, while Anna’s other hand pushed Charlie’s top up and played with one nipple, taking the other into her mouth. Charlie groaned and rolled her hips. Anna grinned and moved her mouth down to Charlie’s dripping pussy, closing her mouth over the heated flesh. Charlie knotted her fingers into Anna’s hair and tugged on it, groaning loudly as orgasm rocked her body. She could feel it all the way from the top of her spine to her toes, which were curling in her converse. Little whimpers left her throat as Anna continued licking over her for a moment or two longer after Charlie’s mind-blowing orgasm. Charlie grinned and dragged Anna out of the stall after dressing her and running home, which was only a few minutes away. When she got back to her apartment, Charlie pinned Anna to the wall and kissed her deeply, dropping to her knees. She pushed Anna’s skirt up and pushed her panties aside, roughly fingering her. Anna groaned and moaned, orgasm hitting her before she could even make sense of what’s happening. Charlie grinned and stood up, kissing Anna deeply, dragging her over to the bed.

The night passed with numerous orgasms shared between the two ladies. Charlie’s favourite was when they scissored and Anna used her flexibility from being a cheerleader to attack Charlie’s neck. Charlie knew she’d have to wear a scarf to work for the next few weeks, glad that she only saw a small number of people. When she awoke, Charlie was surprised to find Anna was still in her apartment, making them a breakfast. Charlie kissed Anna’s neck and pulled her hips back as she appeared behind her.   
“Damn baby” Anna groaned and kissed Charlie deeply.   



End file.
